


Nesting Birds

by iselsis



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Parent Jack and Janet Drake, Child Abandonment, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Neglect, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Tim Drake, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Jason Todd, Tim Drake Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iselsis/pseuds/iselsis
Summary: A hunt for a missing blazer leads to some snuggling with his new little brother.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 62
Kudos: 730
Collections: Gen Batfam ABO





	Nesting Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Me: espresso fic  
> Also Me: *can't write Jason and Tim cuddling without it being too long*
> 
> Next fics are hopefully going to be Off the Streets or Room for More parts two, then the chapter fics.

Jason hesitated at the edge of the nest.

On the one hand, he couldn’t believe that Tim had actually wanted something from _Jason_ to put in his nest.

On the other hand, that was Jason’s only Gotham Academy blazer after the fireworks incident, and he’d already been written up for dress code violations three times that semester. If he got in much more trouble, Bruce was going to take him out of school and have him _homeschooled,_ which would mean one of two things: either _Alfred_ would have to teach him every subject, which Jason would honestly prefer except for the fact that that was a ton more work for Alfred and that wasn’t fair when he was already running the house, or Bruce would bring in tutors. New, unfamiliar tutors. _He_ hated that idea, but the jumpy little omega pup who’d been living with them for the past two weeks would probably just have an emotional breakdown.

Maybe Jason could get Tim to accept some _other_ article of clothing. Except…there actually probably weren’t many clothes that smelled so strongly of him. It was Tuesday, so Alfred had already taken all his clothes to wash, and he wore his blazer more than he wore his jacket or hoodie, so his scent would be more ingrained in it.

Could Bruce just call him in sick? Tim had already had a hell of a time being disowned by his parents at _eleven_ just for being an _omega,_ and only once they’d come back from Kalamazoo or wherever they’d been for the _six months_ after Tim had presented. Jason saw several of Bruce’s shirts woven in with the blankets all around the nest, which he’d known Tim had been filching for nearly a week, sending a clear message to any intruder—the ones who’d managed to get past the state of the art security system, fucking _Batman_ , Alfred’s shotgun, and _Jason_ —that a strong alpha protected that nest. There was a smaller shirt that looked like one from Alfred, all scrunched up in the middle of the nest. It didn’t look like it actually served any structural purpose, but Jason knew that having another omega around, and seeing him not be hurt or degraded for his designation, shocked and comforted Tim. Jason’s blazer, on the other hand, was neatly folded and lain right at the top of the nest as a pillow. Sleeping like that, Tim would be able to breathe in the…apparently calming scent of Jason.

The bathroom door opened, and the tiny scrap of a rosy-cheeked pup shuffled out with a massive yawn. He was still in his flannel Batman pajamas because he hadn't started back to school yet since Bruce didn’t have legal custody of him yet due to the facts that the Drakes were awful and the foster system was _fine_ giving Jason to sex traffickers—whom he’d promptly kicked in the balls and escaped from—but heaven forbid an unmated alpha take in an omega pup. The only reason they even allowed it was because Dick, who was on a mission in space and was extremely upset that he couldn’t meet their new baby brother, had testified _again_ by phone that Bruce had never touched him sexually after he presented.

Tim froze when he saw Jason, and his wide blue eyes flicked to the coat in the nest, then back to Jason, and back and forth again before his features crumpled and he collapsed to the ground with a heartbroken whimper and a heartbreaking whine.

 _Shiiiit_.

Jason crossed quickly to Tim and knelt beside him. He hesitated with his hand an inch from Tim’s back, but if Jason’s scent was comforting enough to put into his nest, then he probably didn’t find Jason particularly intimidating.

Jason placed his hand on Tim’s back and rubbed firm circles between his shaking shoulders as sobs racked the baby omega’s whole body.

“Hey,” Jason tried. He didn’t have anywhere to go with that, so he just kept rubbing. “What’s wrong?”

“Please don’t throw me out!” Tim pleaded. “I’m sorry! Please, _please_ , I’m sorry!”

Jason frowned. “What are you talking about?”

Tim keened, the sound hitting all those _protect pack-protect omega-protect pup_ instincts inside him. With a small involuntary snarl, he grabbed Tim’s shoulders and pulled him crashing into Jason’s chest.

“We’re never throwing you out, baby bird,” Jason growled with fierce alpha determination. “You’re _ours_.”

Tim’s body heaved in the cage of Jason’s arms until the _distress-terror-pack protect me_ in his scent melted with all Tim’s strength into _sad-lonely-pack love me_ and Tim sagged against Jason’s chest.

With the omega pup submitting to being protected and kept by Jason and the pack, Jason’s raging instincts calmed down enough for his slightly more intelligent brain to pick up on the slightly sweeter tinge to Tim’s scent, and the excessive warmth of the little face pressed against his scent gland.

Jason gently scruffed the back of Tim’s neck, and Tim half mumbled, half whined into Jason’s skin at the pack gesture that promised Tim that he could give in and let Jason protect him.

Tim went completely limp with a final shudder, and Jason shifted him gently so he could get one arm behind his back and another behind his knees. Tim’s head lolled against his shoulder when he lifted his little brother into the air and started carrying him over to the nest in the middle of his bed.

Jason laid Tim down right in the center. Tim, dazed from the heat and the scruffing, rolled onto his side and fumbled around until he could find Alfred’s shirt and pull it up against himself like a stuffed animal.

Jason smiled down at Tim and gently petted Tim’s hair. Tim whined at him and tugged on his wrist, so Jason smiled and climbed into the nest with him.

Jason lay down on his back so that Tim could snuggle up with his nose against Jason’s scent gland. He had to do most of the heavy lifting—well, _heavy_. Tim weighed about as much as three cigarettes and a bag of meth—when Tim tried to squirm up on top of him but only managed to flop halfway there.

Tim regained just enough strength to shuffle just a bit to adjust his position before he slumped back down against Jason with a soothed purr. Jason answered with another small scruff and a low alpha rumble as he ran his hands through his baby brother’s silky hair.

So young. So hurt. So _defenseless_ , and the Drakes had taken one look at him before throwing him out _in his pajamas_ and locking the door. If Tim hadn't known to run to Wayne Manor, to Batman, he would have been picked up by foster care and played the lottery of “nice family or child traffickers” at _best_ , or he would have been snatched by some sick freak who liked babies and kept until he died.

No one was ever going to hurt Tim again, Jason determined yet again, a thought that had been bouncing around his head since Alfred had first come back from answering the door guiding a sobbing little omega pup to their breakfast table. Since Bruce had thoughtlessly drawn the puppy up into his arms and let him cry himself out until he could tell them what had happened. Since he’d first pretended he hadn't seen Tim stealing worn but clean shirts from Bruce’s laundry basket because he didn’t trust them to give him nesting materials but he wanted to feel safe.

Jason rubbed his wrist against Tim’s neck and back to scent him, leaving _protective-pack-safe-mine_ all over Tim so that any intruder—who’d managed to get through security and Batman and all the shit Jason had earlier thought was silly but a bit cute for Tim to worry about.

_Never again._

Yeah. Bruce was definitely going to have to call him in sick.

**Author's Note:**

> "several of Bruce's shirts woved...weaven? *sweats nervously* woven? woved??????"


End file.
